Collosse: A Past Rediscovered
by Reinier Cuyos
Summary: Cameron wakes up from an unusual dream that may be what his fate is tied unto. Meeting new friends along the way, discovering many more ways than what he learned in grade school, as he goes through his life together with his friends. What challenges may he face, will he face them? Will he discover what his fate truly is? Will he connect the dots?
1. Rediscovering the Past - Chapter 1

A figure in a dark yellow cloth with a dark green hooded cloak comes walking through a crowd of warriors, each with their own arsenal of gear. They suddenly feel a slight bit of hope after hearing that Eliseo, the cloaked man, is a part of the Five Collossean High Ranks, a legendary group of warriors that are masters of their craft.

"So Alaizo, how are things going?" Eliseo calling as he let a small pat on the smaller figure "your cover is getting hot, got any plans on taking that off for a while?" Eliseo questions, having his hand fried from letting it rest on Alaizo's shoulder pad for a minute and two "The Hol'Borns are pyro phobic, so this is giving ME an advantage" while walking through the different squads and Eliseo following him he continues  
"And you have to get your squad of archers-"  
"MAAarksmen.."  
"Marksmen, alright, you better set them up because it's turning noon and we'll have to advance further into their-"  
"Territory, yada yada yaa~ Just give me the command and I'll be on my way. Commander."

Alaizo turns towards Eliseo with a grimly glare  
"Have your troops be ready and then wait for my squad to pass yours then follow. Tell the Wizards to follow the same command, understand?"  
"Let's go team!"  
Eliseo blasts off by firing a red explosive arrow to the ground with his bow

* * *

Upon hearing a loud roar from a distance, Eliseo stops himself midway and raises his right hand to stop his squad  
"Ready your weapons!" He shouts so the back line could also hear his command. Then every single Marksman summon their bows, each with their own defining characteristic from the other, some longer and some wavier. In front Alaizo summons his sword and then his fellow Swordsmen do the same, the Wizards, Spearmen, and Dagger wielders summon theirs too.

A black horizon starts growing larger and larger with menacing red eyes glowing on every.. being.. there is.. staring right unto the soul of each and every warrior looking straight at each figure.  
Alaizo lets out a war cry as he raises his sword up  
"For Collosse!" And they start charging towards the massive numbers of Hol'Borns

* * *

"This is getting boring.." Eliseo tells himself as he fires three blue high velocity arrows, hitting the forehead of one Hol'Born with each arrow. A Wizard reminds Eliseo  
"Eliseo, you better not do THAT again! This is a different war than the others!" And she continues in a lower, concerned voice "I don't want you to die"  
Eliseo does a salute and then points at her "Charlene, Thanks!"  
Then he continues grinning menacingly towards the Hol'Born army "those are enough words to make my day!…" He fires an explosive arrow to his back, firing himself towards the Hol'Borns "…expLODE"

While keeping an eye on Eliseo in the air, he suddenly disappears in the pitch black sea of Hol'Borns "Please, keep my promise"  
Charlene tells herself while firing fireballs and lightning on the Hol'Borns fighting the front line

"Hngggsiw" rocks fly around the battlefield as Eliseo lands on the frontline, getting some Swordsmen's attention and also Alaizo's. "What the HELL are you doing here?" Alaizo yells angrily on Eliseo  
"I'm fighting the war! head on! that's what I'm doing!" Eliseo replies as he punches a Hol'Born, sending it flying and dragging 5 more with it. While steadily slashing 4 Hol'Borns trying to overwhelm him, Alaizo replies "Well then, do what you must" then both continue to cover parallel sides of the battle field

Seeing four Hol'Borns ramming towards him, he gets filled with excitement and double jabs the air. As a Hol'Born gets closer to him, he jabs the first Hol'Born, then hook away the second and backfists the last two "this shouldn't be a sweat!" He says to himself as he lunges unto the army, blowing Hol'Borns one by one

* * *

Some time later...

* * *

"Huff… Huff... These are just never ending, aren't they?"  
Though he's getting tired, he sees a Hol'Born coming towards him and he hits tree jabs, pushing it farther from him until a Swordsman reports in battle  
"We're being flanked! The backline is in danger!"  
"**Oh no, Charlene!**" From the thought of having Charlene die first and not him, he retracts his gauntlet, forming it back into a bow and he quickly fires an explosive arrow to launch himself to the backline. While in the air, there he sees the Wizards and his fellow Marksmen slowly running out in numbers from the unexpected Hol'Borns sieging the backlines. A Marksman notices Eliseo landing and lets out a breath of relief  
"Commander Eliseo, finally! You're-"  
"No time for talk" Eliseo replies, pulling his hood up and inhumanely firing high velocity arrows, piercing Hol'Born through Hol'Born. Seeing this, the other Marksmen try to do the same, Eliseo notices that their aim is crooked so he commands them to use green homing arrows on the incoming Hol'Borns  
"Use the homing variant! Now! Defend this as much as possible! The front line can hold themselves!"  
Slowly being overwhelmed, Eliseo stops and looks around himself to only see their army falling apart.  
He opens his left palm and light comes out from it

* * *

"Lie Jin, try to rally the largest number of Collossean… things aren't looking good.." he relays to Lie Jin, with barely any emotion in his voice  
"_#You need reinforcements!? We'll be sending as much as poss-#_"  
"No, don't, we're going to lose this war, everyone is going to die, sooner or later. Hol'Borns are everywhere"  
"_#But my Scythe weilders can-#_"  
"You're the best line of defence, you'll have to go down.."  
"_#Ah... The Limbo will have to be unrestrained, then?#_"  
"Set- agh!" an arrow hits Eliseo's chest and he falls on his back, he looks around him, and he picks himself up to continue relaying the message to the kingdom "Set it on a countdown.. As I said, things aren't looking good… so.. agh!" He coughs blood and he looks around, Alaizo breaks and starts ramming through the Hol'Born in front of him "there's the.. agh!.. the Swordmen gone.."  
To the right of Alaizo, he sees Breecies lose grip of her glaive, leaving her defenseless as she gets overwhelmed. And then he looks to his left, seeing Charlene staring straight at him  
"I'm sorry.." he says as he starts to lose himself, Charlene, keeping herself from tearing up, she tightens her grip of her staff and continue to fight as the last stand  
Eliseo falls down, seeing a blurry sky, and the last thing he sees is the foot of a Hol'Born about to crush his face


	2. A Day at School - Chapter 2

"AaaaaAAAHH" a boy in his pajamas jumps out from his bed, panting heavily. As if he was a part of the dream "Huff... huff… what was… huff... that…"  
Still panting, confused if he's still in the dream, he quickly glances at his surroundings to see that he's in his bedroom, the massive bookshelf at the right, the alarm clock and a Collosse fantasy book on the table in front of him, and the windows at his back  
"Cameron! Wake up already! It's 8:30 in the morning!"  
A woman angrily yells from outside the room. Catching his breath, he lays back on his bed with his hand on his chest "Ah! Yeah… I still have to enroll… and that dream…."

* * *

Cameron quickly changes from his pajamas to a blue t-shirt and dark orange shorts, then lunging towards the bookshelf to grab a Collosse history book, and went back to his table. "Collossean landscapes have always been so bizarre.." he says to himself while looking through the pages of the history book, showing different biomes of the place, each with different kinds of flora and fauna. He closes the books and puts them in his bag then pauses for a while "Ah, that's it!" He says to himself, putting on his bag and going out of his room

"Where are you planning to go, young man?"  
Cameron gets startled by his mom being just by the door. Crossing her arms, putting the spatula on the table beside her "I repeat, whERE are YOU going young man?"  
"I'm going to enroll to a Collossean high school, mom" Cameron replies while walking to the dining table "and here's your spatula" he says while handing the spatula back to his mom  
"Oh, well, you're not even a Collossean" his mom lowers her voice as she cracks 3 eggs on a hot pan  
"You're dad wasn't even a Collossean.." she continues, trying to keep herself from tearing up  
"Mom. I squeezed through tight situations, why not this? I'm sure that I'll be fine!" Cameron replies enthusiastically, his mom looks back at him to see him smiling at her, she smiles back at him with a sense of relief "all right then. Do what you want"  
Upon hearing, Cameron pats himself on the back and whispers "Yyyyyess!"

* * *

Cameron looks up from his phone and suddenly feels discouraged from the sight "**I'm sure it looks better inside, right? Not just this abysmally looking apartment?**" He thinks to himself, trying to get to the door until he hears a woman's voice calling him from his right "Hey! You're planning to enroll for high school?" Cameron looks to his right to see a woman in a pink hoodie, blue jeans, wearing glasses and hair tied into a ponytail, waving at him with a large smile on her face. "Y-yeah, but seriously, is this the highschool?" Cameron asks the woman about it  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Cynthia!  
And-yes this IS the highschool!"  
"**How is she so enthusiastic about this abysmally looking apartment…**"  
"How are you so enthusiastic about this… abysmally looking apartment..?" Cameron asks Cynthia, with which she replies  
"Oh, don't judge a book by its cover!"

She opens the door a slight bit and green waves and particles start flowing out  
"See that?" And as she pushes her glasses, she continues "Now experience magnificence!"  
She slams the door away and everyone stops to glare at Cynthia and she lowers herself, whispering "oh.. yeah.. sorry.." then everyone continues to do what they're doing  
"Magical flowers, dog-cats? Flying wizards? Sparring matches?"  
"Still want to say that this is one abysmally looking apartment?"  
Cameron glares at Cynthia and replies "well obviously! the apartment didn't even look clean!"  
Cynthia scratches the back of her head, feeling slightly humiliated  
"Well, let's go to the registrar then?" She shifts the topic, pointing open hands towards the left

Cameron moves a step backward and pauses for a moment "…. Cynthia, I'm only trusting you in this because you're a second year. This is nothing but an empty white room …."  
"Yeah, this is the registrar"  
Cynthia reaches out her hand and says: "Another person wants to be a part of the Collossean community, we ask for your presence"  
Cynthia looks at Cameron and pats his shoulder  
"Just wait for a little bit"  
"Oka~y.."

* * *

Cameron glares at Cynthia "Hey, three minutes already passed, are you sure this is right?"  
Cynthia sighs then reaches out her hand again  
"AnOTHER PERson wANTS to bE A pART Of THE COLLOSSEAN commUNITY, WE. ASK. FOR YOUR PRESENCE"  
Suddenly the room glows purple then magical waves flow everywhere, Cameron is amazed but is still wondering how he's going to enroll himself and then the magical waves form into a pen and paper on a table infront of Cameron. "But the words here are like.. runes..?"

Cynthia, admiring the magic happening around them snaps back to reality and apologized to Cameron because she got lost for a while  
"That's Collossean language, we're not thought what the specific term for that is… But eh, just shade the first box above and it should translate to English!"  
"Ah, don't worry, I can understand this.."  
Cameron, being skeptical, is deciding whether he should shade the box or not. "**H-a-v-i y-o-u… wait, that shouldn't be..**" After realizing that he cannot really decrypt the Collossean language that well yet, he shades the box and it all formed into English words, his jaw drops with his eyes widening out of amazement.

Cynthia, seeing this, giggled  
"**he's just like me last year..**" she says to herself while looking at Cameron slowly filling up the form  
"Have you had experience in fighting?… I joined fighting classes here in Elyza.."  
He looks back at Cynthia and Cynthia nods in approval so he writes a check mark on the box  
"Are you a transferee or a returnee?.. what grade level are you?.. 1st year highschool.."  
"Hurry it up, I'm being famished over he- ah!"  
Cynthia gets slapped on the face by the registrar magic  
"*Let him take his time*… all right.."  
She says to herself in disappointment, glaring at Cameron "**hurry up please**"

"TOOK yoU LOng EnOUgh" Cynthia tells Cameron  
"NoooOW LET'S EAT" she continues as she jumps in excitement  
"It's to the right, right?" Cameron asks Cynthia, pointing to the building on their right  
Cynthia waves her hands like an explosion while eye rolling Cameron "OBVIOUSLY, thErE's a SIGN OBVIOUSLY STATING that the canteen is OVER THERE"  
"And there's a road path aLSO OBVIOUSLY leading to the canteen!" She continues pointing at the rocky path then towards the building  
"So shall we?" Cameron asks Cynthia with a face asking for approval  
Cynthia grabs Cameron's hand and she starts dragging Cameron towards the canteen

Cynthia and Cameron are eating at a table, Cynthia already finishing a plate of chicken, and a bowl of crab soup. While Cameron is still finishing his first omurice  
"Hrey, Shintiya, how do you.." he swallows the food in his mouth  
"Ah, that was great - well anyway! How do I order omurice again?"  
Cameron looks down, seeing Cynthia happily laying on the whole chair with her hands on her stomach  
"Uh Cynthia, how do I order omurice again?" He asks a second time  
"Ahhhhhh yeah… soooo..." Cynthia raises her point finger  
"Neeeever miiiiind" her hand falls and she starts snoring  
Cameron looks down in sadness "well this is unfortunate" he says until a man calls him from the back

"hey! So Cynthia just ate, huh?"  
Cameron looks back to see who he is. He has long hair, an unzipped jacket and what seems to be a dragon designed t-shirt under it, with a blue colour contrasted bottom  
"Uh hey! Yes, she just did. Are you a friend of hers?"  
The man sits beside Cameron and confirms Cameron's thought  
"Obviously, yes I am"  
Cameron shrugs "**this man's facial expressions are top notch but damn the voice is so monotone**"  
He said to himself, Ryuku in the other hand has already asked Cameron to introduce himself thrice and Cameron sat there in confusion until Ryuku asked him the fourth time  
"I repeat again, can you introduce yourself man?"  
Startled Cameron is slowly panicking and doesn't know what to do so he replied with: "please start with you! Hehe.."

Ryuku coughs and glances to the right and then back at Cameron "oh, well, then why didn't you tell me earlier!"  
"Sorry!.." Cameron replies while brushing his shoulder in embarrassment  
"I'm Ryuku, a scythe wielder-"  
"**Wait, scythe wielders..**"

* * *

"Everything is going downhill, we're losing.." Eliseo relays with barely any will to live in his voice while the Hol'Borns are doing a massacre  
"_#but my scythe wielders can!-#_" Lie Jin tries to encourage Eliseo

"Your men and their skills are our best line of defence, you'll have to go down.."  
"_#…Ah, so the Limbo will be unrestrained, then?#_"

* * *

"And Cynthia here is my classmate, and one of my best friends, the rest of my info will have to be explored later in the chapter, so, sorry!"  
Is all that Cameron gets to hear from him after the recent thought  
"Wait, what did you say again?"  
"Cynthia is my friend, I'm Ryuku. Nice to meet you, Cameron" Ryuku replies, handing out a hand  
Cameron shakes his hand while the left hand is used to scratch his nape  
"I'm Cameron, I'm just new to this school so I might need some guidance!"

Ryuku glances at Cynthia and then gives a wide stare at Cameron "I'm reading the script, don't worry, I already know you"  
Cameron quickly takes his hand away from Ryuku and asks "what do you mean?"  
Ryuku turns 90° to the right, facing Cynthia  
"Ah, it's nothing"  
"Ok.." Cameron turns to Cynthia just waking up with a suspicious look on Ryuku, switching focus back and forth with Cameron  
Cynthia squints her eyes while pointing back and forth with Ryuku and Cameron  
"Are you guys… friends already?"  
Cameron:"Well, I think we- eh what?"  
Ryuku: "that's what the author considers, so, I guess"

Cynthia jumps in delight "that's great! Cameron, you have 2 friends now!"  
"Like that is anything.." Cameron doubts  
"Hmph.." Cynthia pushes her glasses and crosses her arms "well, you see.."

"**Why does she have to explain?**"  
"**Like seriously, she doesn't have to..**"  
"**How can I tell her to stop?**"  
And suddenly someone bumps his right shoulder, making Cameron look right at Ryuku  
"**Gah, he wants me to listen, I guess I'll have to…**"  
Cameron could hear Ryuku utter some words  
"Kid, you don't have to, it isn't like she's worth listening anyway"  
Cameron jumps in shock  
"**Wait, he can hear me?**"  
Ryuku hits Cameron's shoulder again  
"I told you I could read the script"  
"**What the heck is a script?**" Cameron asks himself while looking at Cynthia, waving her hands about, explaining things  
Ryuku says something to the reader

"**Well, we'll be cutting now. There's nothing relevant happening really.**"

Cameron asks Cynthia by the entrance of the school  
"Hey, Cynthia. Can you meet me here tomorrow? I still don't know this place and I might get lost!"  
"Ah, don't worry, I will be"  
She replies followed by a reassuring smile and a thumb towards Cameron


	3. First Day, First Encounters - Chapter 3

"Cameron, hurry up! The opening ceremony is about to start!" A woman with clothes in a mix of glowing yellow and glowing red, contrasting from top to bottom calls  
"Yeah, Ashley, just wait up" Cameron replies, looking back at Cynthia and Ryuku  
"That's where your batch's opening ceremony will be held. Ours is over there" Ryuku points to his back  
"So we'll be meeting at the canteen after the ceremony, alright?" Ryuku finishes  
"Yeah, yeah. Goodluck on the team matching!"  
"Yours too" Cynthia replies and Cameron goes running towards Ashley

"So what do you think will be the purpose of the opening ceremony?" Ashley asks Cameron walking towards the entrance of the eastern side open grounds of the school  
"Let's just experience it, yeah?"Cameron trying to hide info he already knew as much as possible  
"Good point…" Ashley pauses and then suddenly she starts running  
"Race you there!"  
Cameron tries catching up  
"Hey! No fair!"

"And I…. Win…" Cameron says while panting heavily  
"You're pretty fast…" Ashley replies while also panting heavily  
Cameron takes a deep breath pointing at the pedestal upfront  
"We have to wait for the Grandmaster now"  
"I thought it's the principal we'll be meeting?"  
Ashley replies with her arms on her hips  
"Just… experience the moment, yeah?"  
Cameron looking over the crowd of students infront of him

The Grandmaster in a greyish trenchcoat and black cloth under it. Walks over the platform and to the pedestal, taps the mic once and starts  
"By enrolling to this high school. Regardless of it being free, it costs a large sum - of you. And the people around you. I suppose you enrolled here because you think you're up to the task of being a defender of the community. And before I leave, may you students have the best of luck through the years"  
The Grandmaster pauses for a second, and then continues  
"We shall move on to the team matching. All of you will be teleported to a hostile jungle. The first 2 people you meet along the way will be your teammate and should be the ones you bring along on the exit"

Cameron lowly start to panic  
"We don't have weapons yet, do these guys even know how to fight? What can I do?"

"Again, the best of luck to you on the battlefield"  
And the Grandmaster walks to his right, down the platform and everyone proceed to get teleported

* * *

Cameron grunts, wondering what to do  
"Just like Minecraft, right? Punch some trees and make a wooden sword…"  
He says to himself as he starts punching a tree, after a short while, someone can be heard from the back  
"Hey I heard some barks breaking here I might want to meet y-you.." He looks to his left and sees Cameron with a fist deep in the log  
"Well we have to live with this then" Cameron sticks out his fist and walks towards the person  
"He's just like me… nice pants, some bandaged hands though… I don't have little to no hair and- oh wow he's into Hail of Blades! That band is sooooo great!"  
The person waves at Cameron with an open hand on his mouth shouting out "You know I can hear you because this jungle is pretty quiet!"

"Oh.." Cameron's self esteem lowers as he gets closer and closer to the person  
"I want to ask, teammate, do you know what to do with this because holy Estreus I do NOT know what to do…" the person asks  
"Idk either! I came in thinking we'd be prepared before we get into some life or death mission but here we are!" Cameron does a soft slap on the person's back  
"So, want to have a campfire and just talk about life until we die?" Cameron tells the person, pointing at the back towards a woman having a campfire, roasting some marshmellows  
The person happily replies "ah, yes.."

* * *

Three people are fighting a tiger, one holding a rope made out of vines like a whip, the other holding a sharp bark from a tree like it's a sword, and the last one holding pebbles like it's grenades.  
"Klene! Distract the tiger! I got a plan!"  
The pebble man calls at the bark man  
"Zelig, what's the plan anyway!?"  
Klene replies while fending off the tiger  
"And Feiry, give me your vines!"  
Zelig calls to the vine man  
"I'll trust you on this one, Zelig!"  
Feiry throws his 'whip' towards Zelig

Zelig uses the vines to climb up the tree next to him, reaching for the nearest branch the tiger couldn't reach. Once he was able to do so, he aims each pebble steadily on the tiger  
"Klene! Keep it steady!"  
He shouts, Klene nods in approval and tries to have the tiger move as less as possible  
Zelig throws two pebbles  
"that should hit" he tells himself while the pebbles are flying, and it did.  
He continues this until all 9 pebbles are thrown on the tiger. The tiger only became as furious as ever and started on lunging at Klene, who's trying to keep up with the pace of the tiger's attacks.  
"Guess your plan didn't work? Eh?"  
Feiry jokes on Zelig who's climbing down the tree  
"Don't worry! I got a better plan!"  
Zelig replies  
"Well at least tell us the plan!"  
Feiry and Klene exclaim at the same time  
"Just let it run to a tree, then run!"

The environment, the people, the tiger, all stopped for a minute of silence for Zelig's absurdity

"Can't we just negotiate with it instead?"  
Klene throws his bark and then crosses his arms  
"That's silly, there's no way the tiger would just-"  
As Zelig gets down from the tree, his sentence gets cut with the tiger roaring  
"It's telling us something"  
Feiry crosses his arms in response

Glaring at the tiger, Zelig exclaims  
"There's absolutely no way we're negotiating with that tiger in any-"  
His jaw drops as the tiger nods, reaching out a clawed paw towards Klene  
Feiry chuckles and looks at Zelig  
"See? That worked."

* * *

"Crine, you're really funny to talk with!"  
The person tells the other person  
Cameron nods his head in approval  
"Hey Hailie, do you know how to get to the exit of this place?"  
The third person nods in approval and Crine is surprised  
"Want me to lead you the way?"  
Cameron and Crine look at each other and then back at Hailie  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
"I wanted to know my teammates before I go! So come on, let's start moving!"

As soon as they stand up, Zelig gets out of a bush as if he was thrown  
"Don't just push me like that! Feiry!"  
Oh, he did get thrown  
Feiry comes out of the same bush unscathed and approaches Hailie, Crine, and Cameron  
"So I heard one of you here knows the way to the exit?"  
Feiry points at each member of the trio and Hailie raises her hand and happily invites them to the journey  
"Well, more hands mean better survival!"  
Zelig and Klene stand with their jaws dropped at Feiry, who looks back at them with a smug look and tells them  
"See? Negotiation."

And the six people continue on their journey towards the exit

"So let me introduce myself, I'm Feiry, F-e-i-r-y, this is Zelig, and then Klene"  
During the introduction, the other two waved hands on the other team  
"Ah, well-"  
Cameron gets cut by Hailie  
"We're HCC, I'm Hailie! This is Cameron, and that person is Crine!"  
She introduces them in an enthusiastic way  
"So, do you guys…!"  
Feiry remembers Hailie and turns to look at her, only to be given back with an unsettling smile  
"…ehm.. ehem.. PEOPLE have Glyphs?" Feiry asks the team  
"Glyphs are essences hidden within the body. It gives enhancements according to one's need, and each stage gives something different from the last one."  
Cameron explains out of the blue, making everyone shocked with the info and what it actually is

"The exit is still a long way to go, so explain some more!" Hailie tells Cameron

He scratches his head  
"Well… that's all that I know for the meantime.. so.."  
Feiry pushes the other 5 and says  
"Well, cut to the next scene then!"

* * *

The Grandmaster talks through the microphone  
"All of you surely have went through a lot with your team and I acknowledge the fact that all of you have come here… in one piece"

Cameron chuckles at the thought that the Grandmaster thinks they went through "a lot"

"Now we'll start with the team numbers. Team One will be Feiry, Zelig, and Klene"  
The Grandmaster announces

Blue light start to cover the three, beside HCC  
"Well, see you tomorrow" Zelig waves goodbye to the team to which by then everyone awaits for the next team the Grandmaster will announce  
"Team Two will be Lawrence, Ferdinand and Tristan"  
The three people at the far left proceed to get teleported  
"Hey, those three looked the part of being Collosseans. Maybe we could make friends with them?" Crine asks Cameron and Hailie  
"We'll… have to wait for that" Cameron nervously replies. Crine looks at Hailie and she replies  
"We could! As soon as we're called!"

"Team Three will be Pyro, Cryo, and Spyro"  
"That team has some odd names.."  
Cameron tells Hailie and Crine  
"Agree" replies both of them  
"Team Four will be Cameron, Hailie, and Crine"  
"Okay! Let's do it!" Cameron excitedly tells the group, raising his hands up  
"What?" Crine replies as the three of them are getting teleported. Cameron looks at Hailie and she nods her head side to side, leaving Cameron hanging low

* * *

"I can't believe you guys can't do a simple high five…"  
Cameron whispers inside the room  
"Hey, this is nice!" Hailie tells herself, looking around the room  
Crine jumps and then disappears out of sight  
"There's only two of us.. where is Crine?"  
Wondering why there's only the two of them, Cameron asks Hailie, with which she replies pointing on the top bunk where Crine shows up  
"We got bunk beds!"  
Cameron smirks and looks around, after seeing the bookshelf to his left. He lunges to it and takes a look at all the books he could read. Hailie, on the other hand is busy unpacking her stuff, having the bed by the window. Cameron looks back and sees the two occupying their space  
"I guess I'll be on the bottom bunk?"  
He asks the two who nod their heads in approval

"Why are you so obsessed with books?" Hailie asks  
"You've been talking about books since we were at the campfire" Crine adds on  
Reading the book, he didn't hear any of them  
"Guess he's so endorsed" Crine says as he lays back on his bed  
"Hey Cameron!" Hailie shouts, startling Cameron  
"What is it? And atleast tap me on the shoulders rather than shout!" Cameron replies  
"Why are you so obsessed with books?" She asks him  
"They're.. uh.." he stutters, lowering his head, thinking of words to use. Hailie raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer  
"They get you in a fantasy world and make you feel like you're a part of it. Something along those lines.."  
"Oh, then, about that book you're reading.." Hailie asks, taking Cameron's interest towards the question she'd ask  
"What's the title? And what's it about?"

"It's a documentary of Nero, a Wizard of the Fire element, and how he became known for his skills with the element to the point he's thought to be close with Charlene. The Wizard of Collosse's time that mastered all 3 elements"  
Crine jumps out and gives more information  
"The three elements, Fire, Water, and Earth, each with their own strength and weakness. Each element can be configured by its master to turn into sub magic given that the master has enough power and stamina to do so"

Understanding a little bit of what they say, but mostly confused. Hailie continued on asking questions until Cameron got fed up  
"Hey, we already answered about Collosseans. The book I'm reading, and how they disappeared for 30 years in history. Most of these would just be tackled in class so why still ask!?"  
The room becomes silent for a minute, Crine glancing at Hailie and Cameron one at a time until he went back to sleep. Cameron puts a bookmark and puts the book back at the shelf

"Well, that's goodnight, then"  
He says as he turns off the light. Leaving Hailie in the dark  
"Good..night.."  
Crine wakes up  
"What's with that unsettling aura?"  
Hailie replies  
"C-can you keep the lights on?"  
Crine calmly takes his toothpick that's somehow under his pillow and hits the switch, the toothpick being fast enough that the impact pushed it in.

"Thank you" and Hailie proceeds to sleep


	4. Unlocking the Glyphs - Chapter 4

Looking at the magic borders on each of the 4 stands. Clearly showing the open arena to the outside. And each stand having enough places to sit on for each student of each batch. Such an enormous thing  
"the tournament is beginning soon, when are we going to unlock our Glyphs?"  
Cameron tells himself, while walking alongside Hailie, and Crine who hits Cameron's arm with his elbow  
"Soon? It's still in a month. It's still pretty loong! We'll have our Glyphs unlocked today and start proper training right away, anyway"  
Hearing this, Cameron turns at Hailie, who nods for confirmation of the statement  
"I guess this will be how things go.."  
Upon saying this, what Cameron sees ahead gives him the urge to lunge towards it  
"Cynthia! Ryuku! It's been so long!"  
Cynthia and Ryuku turn their heads left, where Cameron is at, Cynthia also lunges toward Cameron while Ryuku slowly walks with a smile on his face

"Second years? You're friends with second years?"  
Crine shockingly exclaims  
"That's absolutely great! We have students that had experience that we could ask help from!"  
Hailie speaks out of nowhere, meanwhile Cynthia is interested on Hailie  
"Your personality is absolutely like me! We could be twins!"  
She tells Hailie with her hands on Hailie's shoulders.  
Ryuku and Cameron on the other hand are just recapping what happened while the other was gone.  
"Your Glyphs unlock when you are exposed to one."  
Ryuku tells Cameron  
"You already told me that. And we're going to have ours unlocked today, so just look forward to it!"  
He replies, looking at his teammates that both nod their head in approval. The two groups then agree to go to the canteen and both go on their way.

* * *

At the canteen, the group continue to talk about school related things like their Glyphs and their type of weapons. Ryuku keeps on cutting off Cynthia whenever the freshmen ask about these and take the burden of explaining certain things to such curious people.

"Ryuku, you're a Scythe wielder.."  
These words caught Ryuku's attention, focusing on Cameron. Having the other two astonished by the fact that someone's weapon is something considered to be very deadly and very hard to use  
"…What kind of scythe do you wield?"  
Hearing this, Cynthia grins at Ryuku and punches him lightly. Telling him that he might just have to show them, considering that he has been answering their questions.  
Ryuku claps and then stands up  
"Let's get to it then, follow us to the training room"

"I was just asking if he could tell us.. not show us.."  
Cameron whispers to himself while walking towards the exit of the canteen  
"Hey, we're going to witness a second year summon their weapon! Use their Glyph!"  
Crine tells Cameron, clearly getting pretty excited  
"To the right over here"  
Ryuku shows the direction they have to move to get to the Training room

While walking, the second years tell stories of their life in their freshman year. How there will certainly be new things worth exploring and some wonders debunked. "What's your favourite fairy tale?"  
Cynthia asks the group to which she stops them before they could say a word  
"Keep it until later! We're already close!"

* * *

Ryuku opens the door to a black-to-white contrast coloured building, a cloud of air starts leaking out of the opening.  
"Don't worry, just come in then close the door shut right after"  
Ryuku tells the three  
"I'll do it!"  
Cynthia replies enthusiastically. They all come in the room, standing on a platform of clouds, the whole environment is composed of thick air and nothing but it. Benches form near the entrance and the other four sat on the benches while Ryuku walks forward to what seems to be the center of the room.

While Ryuku is trying to breathe calmly, Cynthia tells the group about what they'll be tackling next which are Glyphs. Known to be the inner life force of a person, these only expose themselves to the person when that certain person is exposed towards power of another one. The three freshmen, thinking that they'll unlock theirs right then and there, sadly it is not the case. Then the lady fixes her jacket and her glasses to be ready seeing Ryuku. The three follow through.

Ryuku reaches out his palm, prompting blue streaks of light to come out of his arm, forming a silhouette of a double edged scythe. Making the freshmen have their jaws drop from the sight, after a little while Cynthia snaps her fingers and the silhouette formed details to seem material. The summoner grabs the handle and shows off some moves, spinning the scythe around him until he forced it on solid ground.

Cynthia stands and tells Ryuku while clapping her hands  
"It's been sUCH a long time since I've witnessed you do this, Ryu"  
"A double edged scythe…"  
Cameron says to himself in awe. Ryuku points at Cynthia and asks the group  
"Want to witness Cynthia do the same thing?"  
"Ryuku!.." she bloats her cheeks while walking to Ryuku, glaring at him, roiled that she was also dragged into it. Getting ready to summon, she tells Ryuku to move away and she starts focusing. The room glows with Cynthia's essence, just like Ryuku's, but pink. Upon seeing the silhouette, Crine had a thought  
"**She's a Spearman, a Swordsman subclass…**"

By the time she finished, she just pushes it on the ground, now showing how much she didn't want to do it, she starts punching Ryuku back and forth  
"I didn't agree to do this!" She squirms while continuing on punching Ryuku  
"You know you could've said no" he replies with a pat on the head, stopping her onslaught. Leaving her in an awkward position, she quickly sprints to the door, leaving. "Some things never change.. well, kids, time is running. You better get back to your classrooms"  
With one arm pushing each of the freshmen while the other desummonning the scythe.

All the students are in one big room, all sitting in rows of chairs forming a circle and the end expert on the middle of all of it.  
"Today you will be unlocking your Glyphs, and we have some seniors that volunteered to do that for you."  
"Hey, in fact, something did feel different after we got exposed to Cynthia and Ryuku's weapons.. was it just me or.." Crine asks the other two and Hailie replies "not just you"

the three focus on the center, the large doors at the sides creak open and the seniors come in the room. One of them was Ryuku, who finger guns towards the three, who wave hello as a response

"These will expose their Glyphs in a radius so that each and every one of you will unlock yours"  
As the expert says that, Ryuku uses sign language to communicate with Hailie, telling her that being exposed now would just be useless because they already have been exposed earlier. The three come to a realization that it's why Cynthia didn't want to expose hers before hand because it'll "ruin" their own moment of unlocking their Glyphs.

The seniors glow up, coating themselves with their Glyph's essence. The colour of their essence corresponding with the colour dominant to their clothing. Despite the light being too bright the students don't seem to be blinded, everyone stare unto the light, questioning why their body isn't reacting how it normally would to same scenarios. It is then when the Glyph Expert tells them that the Glyph have four stages, and what they're witnessing as of the moment is the Glyph lending its magic to the person. What is currently occuring is the Glyph evolving to the first stage, giving the person enhanced healing, analysis processing, agility, and strength. Each being enhanced depending on what the person is in lack of, forming a balance of power between the four traits.

Everyone thought nothing happened but at the same time thought that something within them changed during the exposure. No one was sure, the expert threw a dagger north east of his direction, the students sitting on the chairs in that direction dodged the thrown dagger, some with little movement, others jumped away, and one caught the dagger midair. the Glyph Expert continues on explaining what Glyphs are. That these do make changes to your body as seen with the students who had to face the dagger he just threw. To end the session, he gave the students a reminder that there will be sparring matches between each student for the rest of the week. And they were dismissed

* * *

Hailie asks Cynthia  
"Cynthia, why weren't you one of the volunteers?"  
"Ah, you already got exposed to mine. I'd rather have you get exposed to Ryu's Glyph, and besides. There will be two pink Glyphs shining and I'm not one who likes repetition" she replies steadily  
"Ah, understandable.." says Crine, looking down

"Their sparring matches will begin this week, too."  
Ryuku talks out of the blue  
"Wait so that means.." Cynthia whispers to herself  
"Yes." Ryuku confirms  
"NO CLASSES FOR THE WEEK. AND WE'LL BE WATCHING-" she turns around pointing on the three  
"-YOU GUYS"  
Crine asks a question while the other two are startled  
"W-wait, so we'll start fighting each other by the week?"  
Ryuku nods and adds extra information  
"It's to get you a step closer on enhancing your Glyphs to the second stage. You guys want to get your weapons as early as now, don't you?"  
"Indeed" Cameron replies  
"Then just follow the school, you'll be like us as soon as the tournament starts!" Cynthia reminds the group


	5. Sparring Matches - Chapter 5

"Team 1 Vs Team 4 1 Vs 1 sparring match! Hailie Vs Klene!"

The higher graders cheer for the freshmen, other siding with team 1, others siding with team 4. Hailie at the far East of the arena and Klene on the far West, both bow and start the match. Both rush, Klene only moving a small distance and Hailie rushing towards Klene with full force ready to be blown by her right hand.

Klene, just examining this, drags his right foot backward. Hailie, already expecting this as she reaches Klene, she punches forward, Klene bringing his body down only to be met with Hailie's foot, he pushes himself up with only the right foot,the left foot forming an angle on the crotch center, and he proceeds to headbutt Hailie, sending her to the center of the arena.

Klene does a gesture that tells Hailie to come at him again. And she proceeds to do so, lunging at him again, she fires a low punch, aiming at the knee and Klene drags his left foot forward, grabbing Hailie by the shoulder and using her balance as a post.

He does an over head kick and hits her chest with his shoulder "**damn that's soft**" He continues the combo by hitting her shoulders and her chest with his palms, and lastly her head pushing her down. He pauses for a while, looking at how her chest jiggled "**damn that's soft**" he tells himself again before raising his hands up, calling a win

"Feiry Vs Cameron! Contestants please proceed to the arena right away!"  
Feiry groans  
"I was expecting a break.."

"Hey, don't take it easy on me all right?" Cameron confidently boasts Feiry "Like I wouldn't!" He gives Cameron a smirk while running down the stairway towards the entrance of the area

* * *

Cameron and Feiry both stay in an offensive stance, though not having swords. Cameron initiates, running towards Feiry, zig zagging half way through the arena leaving after images because of his speed

Feiry stomps his right foot forward launching his right fist on forehead level while his left fist ready for a counter attack. Cameron swerves left and ducks to dodge both fists Feiry was planning to land and tries to back fist the right side of Feiry's head.

Feiry gets hit and cartwheels to stay up the pace. By the time he got some breathing room Cameron flashes in front of him with an upper cut, sending Feiry up in the air. He continues the combo by moving to the closest wall, wall jumping to kick Feiry, sending him down to the ground

He stands up, ready to block the next attack, focusing on Cameron who's jumping from the wall to ease acceleration. Dragging through the ground and then running to keep up speed, he jumps to air kick Feiry. Seeing this, he ducks and grabs Cameron's leg, slamming him down with enough force that he bounced a bit off of it.

He lands 2 punches and an uppercut to keep him in the air and then a kick, sending him back to where he started, rolling towards the east entrance wall. He manages to grab hold of himself and push himself off the ground, he jumps off a wall towards a running Feiry

Both clash fists, forming a slight shockwave, sending bits of dirt and sand away. Cameron initiates again with punches that Feiry manages to block, grabbing his arm on the fourth punch, sending him back.

Cameron manages to keep balance and block Feiry's counter attack, as he proceeds to fire a flurry of strikes. Cameron manages to keep pace, blocking and redirecting every other punch.

Feiry sees an opportunity to land a kick and takes it. Cameron finds his own weakness and tries to block, though he's not able to fully block the force of Feiry's punch, sending him far back and both stop, emitting light

* * *

Feiry emits an orange glow and Cameron emits a greyish glow  
"This soon?" Cynthia questions, Ryuku pats her back, taking her interest and he explains  
"We've been making them have sparring matches every morning and the afternoon 2 days ago."  
Cynthia's face glows up  
"Oh! And they kept on for this long and the Glyph ascended!"  
Ryuku nods and focuses on the two  
"And that's why, they'll continue the fight until time runs out."

Everyone is shocked, the Glyph Expert had his jaw drop and thought of stopping the fight now. But he wanted to see a beginner's usage of their weapon the second they unlock it.

* * *

Feiry's essence form into katanas, with a hilt having the face of a fox and the end of the handles have a pattern that seem the both of the swords can be formed into one, double edged sword. Cameron's form into a bow with parallel triangles on sight, discs of light emitting a bluish color that fade into a darkish yellow the closer it is to the ends of the bow.

"Well, this will be fun!" Fiery tells himself as he strengthens his grip of the handles and start rushing towards Cameron. Who's shooting arrows, changing color with every shot "wait, this seems familiar" Cameron remembers his dream centered on Eliseo. He shoots a blue arrow, that Fiery slices in half with his right sword. He then fires a green arrow, moving in a wavy manner that Fiery had to shift to the left to dodge. He shoots a red arrow that exploded on contact to Fiery's sword, making him roll back

"**What are these!?**" Fiery tells himself as he dashes to grab each sword before Cameron would fire another arrow. So pissed that he can't get close to Cameron, he dashes in a zigzag motion with no pattern whatsoever, confusing Cameron on where he should fire arrows.

Feiry manages to get close to Cameron and strike upward with his right sword. Cameron blocks the attack by using the bow as a sword, clashing the two. Feiry turns and try to hit Cameron with both swords from above, though Cameron held his bow to clash with the swords, blocking the attack.

The swords are inserted into the bow, Cameron sees the opportunity and drags the twin swords downward. Feiry had not expected it and fell down with his swords, as he stood up he gets met by Cameron's bow hitting him on the head and pushing him away again.

Exhausted, he plans to finish it all in one final attack. Feiry stands up with both swords pointing towards Cameron ready for his final shot. By the time he gets close to Cameron he has both swords ready to slice him into pieces and Cameron a blue arrow ready to be launched straight towards Feiry's head.

The Glyph Expert blows the horns for a break and calls the match as a tie between the two. As he dismissed them Ryuku and Cynthia go down to the arena along with Hailie, Crine, Zelig, and Klene. The six applauded the both of them for their terrific match, Ryuku and Cynthia added on, planning on treating them because they got their weapons so early. The six freshmen jump in excitement and the eight students proceed to the canteen

* * *

"I want you to fight me at the training room." Ryuku smirks at Feiry  
"Hey, we had a deal!" Cynthia groans  
"Not my fault that you didn't ask first" He replies flipping his hair against her  
Crine stands up, making everyone on the table face him "Can I just say this again: But damn that fight was spewing fire!"  
Zelig slams the table "And how near the end, THEY GET THEIR WEAPONS"  
Cameron and Feiry stare at each other and then back at the group "it's really nothing much" both say in unison

"You guys are now ready for the tournament next week!"  
"Wait, we're going to be fighting without any weapons?" Hailie asked  
Cynthia snaps her fingers and explains  
"You guys are just going to fight your grade level, if you reach the top and manage to fight against us second years. That's going to be astounding! Some students also get their weapons while fighting the higher ups, Ryuku got his fighting the third years last year!"

Everyone stares at Ryuku who's suddenly gone from the table. The 6 asked Cynthia where he went and she responds by kicking the table. Where suddenly a Ryuku pops back out, telling the group that they really shouldn't expect something so high from him just because he fought a third year. Cynthia added that he fought against a fourth year and won, that made Ryuku fall to the ground in embarrassment.

The six asked how he did it. And he replied telling them that the double scythe can be separated. Further increasing the six' excitement and anticipation of the upcoming fight between Feiry and Ryuku. Feiry is getting nervous realizing who Ryuku actually is within school grounds and is expecting to get dunked on the fight against him later that day.

* * *

"Hey, take it easy on me bud!" Zelig tells Crine as they both walk down towards the arena entrance  
"Don't worry, I won't!" Crine replies  
"But seriously tho-.." Zelig says nervously as Crine glares at him  
"Give it your all!" He says as he shakes Zelig  
"So that's it..." Zelig whispers to himself

"And commence!" The Glyph Expert announces, prompting both to start, the two run towards each other, upon meeting Zelig face to face. Crine starts moving back and forth, faking kicks, confusing Zelig. He decides to initiate the attack and start a flurry of punches that Crine blocks with both his hands and his knees

"**This guy is just punching anywhere he could!**"  
Continuing on blocking the punches, Crine tries to look for an opening and Zelig aimed for the forehead. He crouches, preparing himself for a high jump, he did an overhead low kick pushing Zelig down.

Finding this opportunity, as Zelig pulls his head up, Crine headbutts the guy and begins to punch his shoulders, pushing him back hitting Zelig's chest with his palm to make him fall.

As Zelig picks himself up, he notices Crine's leg and quickly blocks it with his arm. He swerves to the right and back fists Crine, he then gives out heavy punches to his shoulders, and his chest, pushing Crine back.

Zelig plans on finishing it quick by delivering one final blow against Crine. He tries landing a punch on Crine who's still picking himself up but he blocks the attack and tries to counter with another punch that Zelig blocks.

"I see you're getting serious.."  
Crine menacingly whispers to Zelig's face as they struggle to get their hands off. Crine decides to kick Zelig off balance and after successfully doing so, he punches Zelig one after another until Zelig couldn't stand anymore.

The Glyph Expert stops the match and announce Crine as the winner.

* * *

The 8 are talking about the recent fight, how Zelig got owned by Crine and how it was an absolutely quick one. Until Cynthia notices someone "Oh hey!"  
The person has a brown sling bag, darkish yellow hair up to neck level, a green polo and boxers.  
"Katie! Long time no see! Why are you here?"  
Crine and Klene whispers to Cynthia if the person approaching them is a male or a female, because they're having problems distinguishing the person.

Cynthia chuckles and tells them that the person is a girl, even if she almost doesn't look like one. Ryuku barges in the conversation saying "chopping board" and quickly goes back to position, making Cynthia laugh out loud. Katie draws near and asks them what was up, Cynthia jokes her grinning menacingly as she says "chopping board" straight at her face. Causing Katie to be irritated, summoning an edgy gauntlet and punching Cynthia in the speed of light that no one was able to react, a cloud of smoke suddenly appears and as it dispersed, revealed Cynthia blocking the punch still with the grin up on her face.

Ryuku reminds the girls to stop and asked Katie what her intentions were for coming here. She looks around the table and pointed at Zelig "you need training..." She looks around some more and points at Crine "But you have some potential."

She then tells the group that she was watching the matches. She was interested on Feiry and Cameron with their fight because they really picked up Ryuku and Cynthia's moves when it came to CQCombat. Until they got their weapons and she scrapped all the plans that she had of the two of them. Zelig Vs Crine, however, got her interested in Crine and planned on teaching him. Because according to how the fight went, she said that he'll be a Brawler once his Glyph ascends

"Wait wait wait.. how do you know a person's weapon before they get it?" Crine asks  
"Body movement like strength, flexibility, reaction time, and detail processing" Katie replies  
Ryuku whispers to Crine's ear "she's pretty known for knowing these kinds of stuff, maybe more than the 'experts' heh"

Katie further explains how she got interested of Cameron and Feiry, that it was because they were keen on each other's body language. That they were pretty strong when it came to exchanging blows and their usage of their environment like the sand and the walls to their advantage were some of the leading reasons why.

Then on Crine, he dealt 15 blows on Zelig in such a short amount of time with incredible force and he still didn't get his weapon. She speculated that he may have gauntlets so she planned on training him.

Hailie talks out of the blue and chuckles "it's surprising how the students are the one reaching out and not the experts!"  
Ryuku heard it and clapped to take Hailie's attention. Telling her that the experts are merely to guide them, not teach them. So something like exploring the limitations of a weapon is for the student to discover, not for the expert to show


	6. Much Fight Such Wow - Chapter 6

Crine falls to the ground and picks himself up, panting "Again!" He goes back to a boxer stance. Katie smirks "you're really persevering, hm?" Waiting for Crine's reply, but he continues to glare at her while breathing heavily

"Okay then" Katie tells herself going back to a boxer stance. Cynthia worries on Crine because they've been doing this for half an hour already, asking them if it's already too much. Before Katie could tell Cynthia to ask Crine about it, he nods side to side, saying no.

Katie initiates the attack, jabbing alternatively, Crine blocks each attack and finds an opening to grab her arm. He does so and pulls her closer to him, hitting her head with his elbow and turning right to hook her with his right hand and hit her bottom with his knee. Katie recovers from the series of blows quickly and fires a flurry of punches. Ending it with a hard hit to the head, making Crine fall.

"We should really end it now, you don't look so-"  
Crine stands up and tries to punch Katie while she's off guard. Katie blocks the punch and noticed something, Crine gleamed with a grey iris and blue pupils for a few seconds, just enough for Katie to notice it

After it, Crine starts glowing in a greenish color, surprising everyone. While the essence starts diminishing all around him and gathering on his fist. He tells Katie that he isn't done yet and gauntlets form. "Just as expected, want to go another round?" She asks with which Crine fixes his gauntlets and steadily walks back.

The door suddenly opens and Ryuku emerges out of it, reminding the group of what time it is, that they should go back to their classes. Everyone groans in disappointment, complaining why they can't have enough time

* * *

The professor discusses about the history of Collosse, the origin of the Collosseans and how one day, they went down to their land seeking refuge.  
When the professor start talking about the Collosseans that seeked refuge on their land. The thought spared a memory within Cameron's mind

* * *

"_You'll have to go down.._"  
"_#the limbo would be unrestrained then?#_"  
"_Set it on a timer_"

* * *

Cameron raised his hand asking the professor as to why he doesn't know about the war that lead them to Edenia. The professor along with a number of students were shocked, Crine asked him how he knows more than their history book. He replied that he had a dream centered on Eliseo and the last war Collosseans have fought before going down to this land for safety.

Upon hearing this, the professor asked Cameron if he knows what he is talking about because it seems nothing but gibberish. Cameron refused, asking if the professor knows the names of 4 of the Collossean high ranks and their capabilities as warriors. The professor flinched and asked back if he knows, Cameron replied back information regarding the four that he knows: Li Jin, Charlene, Eliseo, Alaizo and their capabilities. The professor stood in shock and is slowly panicking, instead of continuing the history lesson he dismissed the class early. Having all eyes focused on Cameron as he left the classroom

Hailie asked Cameron "how did you know all this?" Crine added on "from a single dream?"  
Cameron stated again that he had a dream about all that. Which lead him to enroll to the school, hoping to learn more about it. "But I guess it isn't the case"  
He says

"The people here are either not experienced, or are hiding information" Cameron whispers to himself.  
Hailie told Cameron that he should keep low about these things until it could be used later. Because if he keeps on doing so, the school might keep their eyes on him.

He lets out a deep sigh and puts his hands on his team mates' chest, pulling them back as he sits straight, telling them to just wait for the next period. Crine taps Cameron's shoulder and points at Hailie, who's face is red because everyone is looking at them while Cameron is resting his hand on her chest. She takes action, sending a flurry of slaps on Cameron, reminding him to atleast watch where he's going to be holding the next time.

* * *

Back at the canteen again, without Zelig's team. The group is eating waiting for them while Cynthia, who's stirring her hot choco, asks Cameron about what happened the previous sessions because he hasn't been talking a lot lately. Cameron taps his elbow unto Hailie, who proceeds to explain what happened. While eating his sandwich listening to the story, Ryuku's eyes widen upon hearing that Cameron stood up to a professor.

"There's no way you just did that out of the blue, bud"  
Cameron swallows a bite of omurice and tells Ryuku that he just did, and there's no way he could've stopped it. "The professor was discussing about fragments of the real thing. Why not explain the whole instead?" He replies in defence

A darkening aura infests the table and everyone's attention get drawn towards Cynthia, who pushes their glasses in which the lenses are suddenly white, covering her eyes. Cameron is frightened to the brim wondering what she would do to him.

As Cynthia stands up, Cameron prepares himself and Cynthia just held Cameron's head lightly, telling him to not do it ever again. To which Cameron replies with a nervous nod

"Hey Crine, want to have that match on the arena instead? I got it reserved for the afternoon!"  
A familiar feminine voice calls out. Ryuku speaks "oh, Katie" bringing the other three's attention to the back. Crine eagerly accepted and brings the group along to watch how it'll unfold.

* * *

It's a very empty place, only 4 people on one aisle, looking over Katie on the far east and Crine on the far West of the arena. "I'm betting that you're all rested after awhile ago?" She shouts towards Crine  
"And I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!" He replied confidently. Both Brawlers summon their gauntlets and ran towards each other, not losing momentum.

Both clash fists and Crine finds that Katie's is pushing against him so he drags the fist down the ground. Pulling her off balance with it, having his right fist over head, moving fast towards her.

She pushes her left fist down to reach the ground, and then quickly pushing herself off to grab the approaching fist with her left hand. The right hand completely blocking the other, she throws Crine off to the other side of the arena.

After some time, struggling to keep balance, he manages to drag his fist through the dirt slowing his momentum while Katie is keeping hers, dashing towards him.

As soon as he gets to to stand up he has a hand ready to catch an upper cut which Katie did. Blocking the attack, he drags her left fist down to the ground and does the same to her right fist. After doing so he immediately hits her with his knee then land two punches that pushed her back

"He's getting tough.." she tells herself as he's fast approaching. She blinks and her eye color changes from normal black to sapphire blue. Streaks of the yellow/green colored gauntlet fall off, revealing a different shade of color more centered to her eye colour.

She grabs Crine's blow and pulls him towards her, rendering him off balance. She ten punches him twice, pushing him a bit farther back then an overhead kick and an air kick to send him off flying.

Expecting Crine to immediately stand up to face her, she plans on upper cutting him to an air kick towards the wall, making him completely defense less.

As he stopped rolling, he lowers himself and fires a flat punch, Clashing with Katie's. Crine groans and arcs his left fist for a punch to which Katie dodges and counter with a low kick to make him trip.

Crine's iris gleam in a greyish color and his pupil into blue again, taking Katie's attention. She puts herself in a defensive stance, wondering what Crine could do while in the "state" he is in currently.

Crine charges at her and lands a powerful punch that sent out the same shockwave Feiry and Cameron had when they classes fists. "**He's unstable, I have to knock him out quick..**" she tells herself after experiencing the punch he dealt. But he was not done

He air kicks to Katie's left, but instead of it being powerful, it was more of like a movement tool to bring him towards Katie's back as he lands a punch to the nape. Katie plans to knock him out with all her force during the small window of time she has left.

As Crine is about to land another heavy punch, she redirects it towards the ground, leaving his hand stuck and a crater on the area. She then kicks him on the nuts and delivers a punch to the face, completely knocking him out.

* * *

"**She'd never use that much force unless something happened..**" when the thought sprung, she dashed quickly to the fighting ground. Prompting the other 3 to follow her. "What happened? You'd never use-" She gets cut with Katie raising her a finger to stop her "whenever his eye color changes, his fighting style and power changes drastically, too."

Ryuku walks in over hearing the conversation  
"Similar to yours?" In which Katie replies with a nod  
"But I can control mine, his is more of like a last stand ability"  
Hailie speaks out about what happened during the teaming up part of the year. "Though Crine was a pretty funny guy, some things really tick him off. That ability must be some kind of temper tantrum, of some sorts"

"For the meantime, let's get him to the clinic and have him rest, Ryuku and I will do the explaining, the rest of you can go home."

The other 3 nod and move out of the arena. Hailie turns back for a bit, looking at the two carrying Crine to the other side. Cynthia looks back and reminds Hailie that Crine will be alright and she can go. She nods and tries to catch up with Katie and Cameron


End file.
